


Show me a piece of your heart, show me a piece of your love

by nbrook



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sander is a barista
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbrook/pseuds/nbrook
Summary: The Broerrrs convince Robbe and Sander to do a "Boyfriend tag" for their YouTube channel.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Show me a piece of your heart, show me a piece of your love

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 out of 2.   
> (This is more of a setup, the shooting is gonna take place in chapter 2)  
> 
> 
> The messages on the left are Sander's and on the right are Robbe's.

“Please.”

“No.”

“Pretty please.”

“Nope.”

“I’ll give you my PS5 for a week.”

“No thanks.”

“A month.”

“Nah.”

“What do you want me to do then?”

“To leave me alone.”

“Robbe!”

Jens cornered him while he was on his way home and has been bugging him ever since, his voice becoming whinier with each step they take.

“They miss you, okay? So it’s a perfect opportunity!”

“Since when do you care so much about it?”

“Uhh, since money became a part of that conversation? Obviously? And I’m surprised you don’t care more, you’re getting your share as well.”

The money aspect is definitely something that makes Robbe’s resolve budge a little. Recently, he and Sander have been daydreaming about going to the US, road tripping together through the wild west, visiting art galleries in New York City, and hiking through the national parks. They have some money put aside (mostly Sander’s money that he earned selling his art, freelancing as a photographer here and there, and being a barista or rather a Mister Charmer in the local coffee shop which gets him quite impressive amount of tips), but it’s nowhere near what they would actually need. 

“Robbe, we need to pull out the big guns and give people what they want! More views equals more money from the sponsorship, which part don’t you get here?” Jens tries to reason with him.

“Look, I’ll ask Sander and if he says yes, then I’ll consider it, okay?” He’s probably going to regret this but ugh, he really wants that trip.

Jens’ face brightens immediately. “Sweet!”

“Just no stupid questions, alright?” he threatens him with a finger, wanting to make things clear. 

“Dude, you’re the one editing the video, so you can cut out anything you want anyway.”

Robbe considers it for a second. “Huh, that’s true. And I _will_ if it’s too much.”

“Sure, okay,” Jens raises his hands up in surrender. “So when can we do it?”

“ _If_ Sander says yes, then maybe sometime next week.”

“Oh I’m sure he’ll be all for it, he loves sappy shit like that,” Jens comments with confidence, smiling at him smugly, and Robbe can’t do more than roll his eyes because as much as it pains him to admit that, Jens is right.

***

It’s been snowing pretty hard for twenty minutes and despite loving winter weather with all his heart, Robbe really craves a bit of warmth to warm up his freezing cheeks and icy fingers. The small bells jingle when he pushes the door to the cafe, making Sander lift his head and distract him from creating what is probably the perfect cream pattern on his latest order. Once his eyes focus on Robbe, he gives him a blinding smile that he cannot _not_ reciprocate as he strolls over to the counter.

There’s a girl on his right waiting for her coffee, twisting a strand of hair around her finger and shooting flirty looks towards Sander. Robbe almost feels sorry for her when his boyfriend hands her her order with an easy smile before turning away without a word and going straight to him, leaving her looking after him with a crestfallen expression. Sander seems to be completely oblivious though, fingers reaching for Robbe’s brown jacket and pulling him gently in for a kiss over the counter.

“Hey, cutie, what are you doing here?” Sander asks when they break apart, confusion in his voice.

Robbe already misses those lips doing wonders against his own but considering where they are it’s probably best to keep the kiss short and sweet so he sighs and fills Sander in. “I need to ask you something and if I don’t do it soon the guys won’t stop blowing up my phone,” he rolls his eyes.

Sander chuckles at his grumpiness. “Okay, I’m intrigued, shoot.”

“We got this sponsorship offer and it’s a pretty sweet deal, but the amount of money we get depends on the number of views. And the guys think that I should make an exception and come back from behind the camera for this one vlog cause according to those fuckers my “pretty baby face brings in the views”-”

“That is very true, your face is so pretty.”

“Oh shush,” Robbe hides his smile, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach that are so fucking annoying, appearing after each and every single one of his boyfriend’s sappy lines. The worst part is that Sander is well aware of their effect on him, and, sure enough, when Robbe dares to look up he’s wearing that smug smile, tongue in cheek well in place.

“As I was _saying_ , they think I should be in that vlog and they also came up with the idea for the content. They want you to be in it as well so we could do the boyfriend tag thing,” he cringes, his face almost apologetic.

Sander looks unfazed though. “Huh. That could be interesting.”

“Really? Cause those videos are always cringy, don’t you think? And invasive?”

“Maybe they are a bit corny but I think it could be fun. Also I don’t think they expect us to share like, spicy details or anything, so why not?” Sander shrugs, but his face softens when he notices Robbe still looks unsure. “Unless you don’t want to?”

He ponders for a few seconds, weighing his options, before reaching his decision. “Okay, let’s do it.”

Sander throws his fist into the air in victory, his gleeful smile convincing Robbe he made a good choice.

“Wow, you’re weirdly excited about this,” he points out, his eyes narrowing as he takes in the mischievous glint in Sander’s eyes. “Should I be worried?”

“Well, it depends on how confident you are in your trivia about me, I guess, because I have you know that I’m the master of such games,” he states cockily.

Robbe huffs, grinning. “Oh yeah? Are you suggesting you know me better than I know you?”

“Well, duh, and not only that, my knowledge about our relationship is impeccable as well, so I think you should just prepare to lose, I don’t want you to be disappointed, baby,” he suggests with feigned concern.

“You’re so full oh shit, oh my god,” Robbe laughs, pushing at his face in exasperation and making him laugh too, but not before Sander puckers his lips sending him an air kiss. “Hey, by the way, if that wasn’t clear, you’re getting your share of money as well. And if the views turn out really well, it’s going to be a sweet sum so I was thinking we could add both of our shares to our trip fund?”

Sander’s eyes light up instantly, and he’s nodding his head with eagerness. “Fuck yeah. Then we could actually go this summer!”

Robbe bites his lower lip at the perspective, excitement bubbling in his stomach. On one hand, he knows that those plans can easily be ruined if the views are shit, but he really wants to believe this can work. Otherwise, realistically speaking, they won’t be able to go sooner than in 2022 and that’s if he manages to find work during his first year of college.

“I think I’m liking the idea of this vlog more with each second,” he admits, his head full of possible destinations already, and he hears Sander chuckling at what has to be a dreamy look on his face. 

Then the bells above the door jingle again and a group of high school girls covered in snow tumbles into the coffee shop. Sander shoots him an apologetic look, pouting.

“I think I have to go back to work,” he pulls him closer to give him a short kiss goodbye. “See you tomorrow?”

Robbe nods as he collects his bag, making space for the ordering customers. It seems that they’re still browsing through their options so Sander quickly calls his name again.

“Should we prepare our own questions for each other or…?”

Robbe frowns. “Um, not sure, I think we’re gonna figure it out with the guys today and I text you, okay?”

“Cool,” he winks at him and a second later he turns to the first girl waiting in line, his face turning more professional. Robbe stands there for a moment, putting the scarf around his neck as he watches him taking the order and flashing a smile at the girl, making her blush to the root of her hair. 

Well. Robbe can relate.

***

**Thursday, 17:50**

I've gotten like 20 messages from the boys proclaiming their love for me and offering me their first borns so I'm guessing you told them I'm in 😂

🤦🏻‍♂️  
Fucking idiots

So what are the rules?

You and I need to come up with several questions for each other and we're gonna get some questions through instagram from our fans  
Then also the guys insisted they're gonna prepare some couple questions for us too   
So expect the worst

Haha

I'm gonna edit out anything inappropriate so don't worry

Oh I'm not worried 😈

Omg  
You're gonna have some inappropriate questions too why am I even surprised

Nothing too explicit I promise   
Just a tad of spice 

👀  
...  
Whatever I'm still the editor 😎

***

**Friday, 18:59**

Why are u so cute?  
Your face is just ughh  
So pretty

Are u drunk 😂

No why

Idk it's just random

Oh it's not  
I got bored waiting for you so I went to youtube and you wouldn't believe what I had in my recommendations  
Currently I'm learning "what is ASMR" 

Omg Sander no

Sander yes 😏  
I don't know how I missed that video  
Real shame  
I would miss out on those cute af giggles

Stooooop

Nope

I hate when u watch those vlogs why do u watch them omg 

Uhhhh isn't it obvious?

No, they're ridiculous 

Noooo I love them  
I especially love eenvoud

SANDER YOU PROMISED YOU WILL NEVER MENTION THAT VIDEO AGAIN

😂

Shhh I'm trying to relax with your horrible asmr video  
Oh Robbe  
That rrrrrrr was so sexy 🐅 

Please stop taunting me 😭

❤❤❤

🙄

...  
🐅🐅🐅

SANDER!

**Friday, 19:42**

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

You alright???

When are u gonna be here???

  
I'm about to leave my house what's wrong?

I need you to come asap  
And save me

What from?

Please don't laugh

I won't

Promise

I promise

There's a huge spider in my bedroom  
HUGE Robbe

Are you joking?

No 🥺

Omg you're serious?

YES WTF 

🤭

😟 you PROMISED how could u

I'm sorry this is just unexpected 😂

What

You're so "too cool for school" and now I find out you're afraid of spiders

I know, my image has been tarnished forever 😔  
BUT PLEASE COME HELP ME 

I'll be there soon 🕷🕷🕷

Bleh  
Hurry up

🤴🏻🐎

What does this mean

I'm a prince on my white horse gallopping to your house to save my king 😀😀😀

🖕🏻

😘

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are 💛💛💛


End file.
